


Roses

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Han Jisung is in love with flowers, but why?





	Roses

Since he was little, _Jisung_ had always love flowers. He only started to love them more when you appeared in his life. You, his imaginary friend, his first love, his forever supporter, his motivation and sometimes even his muse. But why you? Why flowers?

He was crouching in his garden, looking at a beautiful small daisy, asking it why it was alone in his big garden. He wasn’t expecting it to actually answer. “**I am not, you’re here with me.**” Scared and taken aback, he fell on his butt. That is when he saw a pair of feet in front of him. “**What…**” He looked up and saw you, for the first time ever. You were… glowing. Literally. Smiling so brightly, showing your cutely crooked teeth, one missing on the side. He tilted his head on the side, looking a bit longer at you before looking at the daisy again, hiding his red cheeks the best he could. “**Who… who are you?**” He wasn’t expecting you to giggle before disappearing the same way you appeared… magically. He sighed but carried on his day. Maybe he just daydreamed.

He did not. Every day, whenever he came into his garden, you would appear in front of him, staying a bit longer every time. With time, he stopped blushing at your sight. With time, he made you speak more and more. Your answers were so mysterious… “**I am who you want me to be**,” “**I came from my home**,” “**I don’t have any friend, will you be my friend?**” And he said yes. He wasn’t lonely, he had plenty of friends at school, he wasn’t the most popular, but he wasn’t alone either. Nonetheless, he wanted to be your friend. You intrigued him; way more than he wanted to.

“**No! Mom, no I can’t go with you! I need to see… I need to… I want to play in the garden instead!**” He started making excuses to stay home and go to the only place you ever appeared. It used to work every time, but not this time. His dad yelled once, _Jisung_ got in the car and went to that family gathering. He sulked in a corner all day long, staying with his cousins only when the cake was put on the table–how could he say no to cake? When he finally got home, he ran to the garden, only to be faced with emptiness. You weren’t here. He stayed in the middle of his green garden for a few minutes, until his mom called him. He went back home, looking behind him at every step, in case you would appear. But you never came, that day.

You didn’t show up for a full week, he was sadder every day. Did he do something wrong? Were you angry because he wasn’t there, that day? Oh, how happy he was when you finally came back, a bunch of daisies in your hand. “I got them for you.” He tilted his head to the left, his eyebrow a bit raised. “**I couldn’t come for a bit, I had work to do. I am really sorry… I thought you loved daisies, so I got some for you… You don’t like them?**” _Jisung_ blushed like crazy, so, it wasn’t his fault after all? “**No, no, I love them, I love them!**” He took the flowers in his hand and smelled them for a full thirty seconds, getting out of breath and almost inhaling them. “**Wow, where are they from? Their smell is so much stronger than those in my garden…**” You just smiled, happy he liked the flowers, giggled, and disappeared.

One day, you stayed a full afternoon in his garden, listening to all of his stories, listening to him rant about his days at school, about the music he wanted to make, the dishes he ate for the first time, every little detail about his day. At some point, you only listened halway, way too busy admiring every single one of his features, and the time stopped for a bit... oh, how beautiful he can be when he is passionate about something. He really looked more magical than you were. But you had to leave, eventually. When _Jisung_ got back home, his mom asked him with whom he stayed all afternoon under that three. When he said your name, the name he gave you one day, his mom was, at first, a little bewildered, because she clearly saw only her son under that tree. And that is when it hit her. Her son had his first imaginary friend. She just smiled and nodded. SOmetimes, she would mention you, asking _Jisung_ if he saw you, and what you talked about. He seemed to be happier whenever he spent time with you, and she knew how important imaginary friends could be to children-well, at least hers was.

_Jisung_ thought really hard his mom could see you and knew who you were. He referred to you as his ‘neighbour friend’ or his ‘garden friend’. He was just a naive child. When he hit his adolescence, he started to realise you weren’t quite from this world. I mean, you were always appearing and disappearing in a fraction of seconds, you were always glowing, and you weren’t aging nor changing as long as he didn’t ask you to. He witnessed that when he once mentioned how you still looked as young as when you two met–which means when you both were eight years old, and the next day you were a teenager, just like him. Your missing milk tooth being replaced with an adult tooth.

He was 14 when he realised you were an imaginary friend, but he never mentioned it to you, fearing you’d leave him as soon as he knew you weren’t real. In seven years, you had gotten your little habits, you started appearing at other places than his garden, but only if he wanted you there–which means you only appeared in three places: his garden, his bedroom, his living room if nobody was home, which became more and more frequent as he grew up. You would spend entire days with him, talking about everything and nothing, sharing secrets with him–even though yours were quite made up only to reassure him. You were who he wanted you to be.

You became his confidant, his safe place, his soulmate. When he turned 10, you started one of his favourite habit: gifting him flowers. Every day, you would come with a new bouquet, usually of daisies, then peonies, cowslips, bluebells, pansies, lilies, marigolds, carnations and every kind of flower you would come across. But his all-time favourite will always be roses. He will never forget the day you came in, a single red rose in hand. He was 15. Only then did he started to admit he loved you. He was alone, sitting on his bed, his earphones in his ears, his music really loudly playing in it, a notebook on his lap, a pencil twirling in his hand. He had his eyes closed, his lower lip stuck between his teeth, he was thinking about that perfect sentence to finish that song he wrote. When he opened his eyes, he yelped in surprise, you were standing there, in front of him with that single red rose. “**It is for you**,” you said.

That day was the best day of your life, and of his. It also was the beginning of the end. You sat next to him on his bed, the rose still in your hand, looked at him in the eyes, smiling brightly. “**What are you writing?**” He showed you his lyrics, sang and rapped for you. You only fell harder for his beautiful eyes. He took the rose from your hand and smelled it like he always does. “**Why do they always smell better than those in my garden?**” You giggle and were about to disappear when he put his hand on your knee, looking at you with puppy eyes. “**Please… don’t leave**.” And you stayed. You loved him too much to make him sad, not today. You let him talk about his school day, about his dreams and everything he wanted. At one point, you put your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes to focus on his voice only. Silence fell upon you. He sighed, you smiled. “**_Jisung_… Happy birthday**.” And you disappeared, leaving a bit of glitter on his shoulder, the rose smelling stronger than ever. He smiled.

From that day, you knew you couldn’t live without him, and he knew he couldn’t live without you. A few weeks later, when you came with another rose, pink this time, he smiled brightly. “**Can I tell you something?**” you both said at the same time. Giggling, he let you speak. You suggested saying it at the same time. “**1… 2… 3…** **I think I love you**,” came from both of your mouth. Red cheeks, big round eyes, you both were shocked. “**W-What did you say?**” You never stopped speaking in unison, which made you laugh for a full minute. You sat next to him, under that tree in his garden. You took his hand and intertwined your fingers. “**I said… I think I love you. But I can’t…**” He sighed. “**I know… you’re not even real**.” You disappeared.

It took you three days to come back. He knows. You knew but didn’t want to admit it. It’s not really like you were not real, you existed… but only for him, as long as he needed you. Then you’ll exist for another kid, and then another one, and another one… You were real, as in flesh and bones. You just… were in this world only for him, for now–but how much you wanted it to be forever. You had rules. You had orders. You broke rule number one; _don’t catch feeling for humans_.

_Jisung_ cried when you didn’t come back. He was still crying when you did, a bouquet of 15 pink and blue roses in hand. You sat next to him, on his bed, and put your head against his back. He knew it was you and wasn’t as startled as he would have been. He tried to stop crying. “**I couldn’t come… I have something for you…**” He lifted his head. He saw the bouquet and his heart started to ache even more. With all those years, you started to speak in flower language between you two. He knew. “**Apology accepted…**” He took the bouquet and got it close enough to his nose so he could smell it, closing his eyes as he always does. You looked at him, smiling. “**Why the blue ones, though?**”

It’s been 5 years since you left him forever, and never will he forget your words. Every flower he looks at reminisce him of your words, of you. He never stopped smelling the flowers people offered him, in desperate need to find one that’d smell as strong as the one you used to give him.

“**I’m sorry _Jisung_… I can’t be with you… You’re human, and I am not. It’s forbidden, I broke rule number one and I’m about to lose my job… but I love you, _Jisung_ I love you so much. I’ll never leave your dreams… please never stop dreaming about me. I love you, _Jisung_, I really do**.” You sealed your last words with a forbidden kiss, disappearing once and for all, leaving a tray of glitter on his lips.


End file.
